Of Headaches, Heartbeats and Happiness
by KeepCalmFanFicExists
Summary: Bellatrix gets sick right after battle, so Voldemort gives her a surprise privilage. But a headache is threathening to ruin everything. -set during the First Wizarding War


Bellatrix let out a mild sigh as she repositioned herself in Voldemort's lap. Even though she hurt practically everywhere, she made sure her movements were quiet and precise, as she had been given a very rare treat. Lord Voldemort was not very fond of intimacy and being touched any other time apart from when they were having sex, but just this once he had let her sit on his lap.

It was after a very long day with lots of duelling and torture. Bellatrix had had fun and had been laughing and giggling all day like a little girl although she was already 18, but she hadn't noticed the fever and the adrenaline rush prevented her from feeling sick. He had noticed though, and had sent her straight to bed before she could get seriously injured. As soon as the excitement of the battle wore down, aches and bleeds and sickness took over and she couldn't find a place to relax, so he had ordered her to sit with him. She had made herself most comfortable on his lap, even though he was still in the stiff suit with the raw fabric and the hard collar. There, lying across his tall body, her hand resting on his chest and her head buried in the crook of his neck, smelling his unique scent of man and powder, she was happy. Or she had been until the headache had made its appearance; a terrible, shooting pain coming from her arms, taking over her cheekbones and temples was more than she could handle at that point.

Bellatrix tried to change her position again, only to accidently screw up a piece of parchment he had balanced on her knee. A delicate wrinkle appeared between Voldemort's eyebrows.

"Bella-" he said warningly, as he smoothened out the parchment.

Bellatrix stopped moving and wrapped her arms around his neck, sulking. Acting like a five-year-old would probably annoy him, childish behaviour for some reason irritated her lord too much, but it would be better than focusing on the throbbing feeling in her head. As expected, he put down the book he was reading and grabbed her chin softly.

"What do you want, Bella?"

Bellatrix smiled broadly.

"Cyanide, please?" she suggested.

Voldemort's face stiffened in an instant; these were not the kind of jokes he enjoyed.

"It is not funny, Bella, what do you want? What would make you more comfortable?"

"Rumour has it, coffins nowadays are very comfortable..." Bellatrix looked at him under her eyelashes. Taking advantage of his shock, she loosened his grip and slid down his lap onto the sofa cushions elegantly.

"This is serious. If you are experiencing some discomfort, there are plenty of ways to deal with it even after you have taken the maximum amount of pain-relief potions. And where are you going?"

Irritation was now evident in his voice. Bellatrix deep down was hoping it had to do, not only with his general need for control and decorum, but also with his wish to keep her close. She took a deep breath to soothe her aching body and sighed.

"Just over here, my lord, to the other part of the sofa, it's much quieter." She raised her wand and four silk pillows appeared out of thin air. She deposited herself on them in a way that provided her a full view of him.

"You are the one talking and fidgeting," he corrected her darkly. "Come back here," Voldemort patted his lap in a seductive, close to dangerous, tone.

"No," Bellatrix sang.

"No?"

"No. I have a very bad headache."

"So come over, you can rest here."

"Your heartbeat is too loud."

Voldemort blinked and then his lips twisted upwards as he let out a sharp sound. Unmistakably laughter. He continued laughing for some time, more silently now, his whole body shaking in fits. Bellatrix watched him in surprise. She had never seen him laugh like that, freely and continuously, and somehow a part of her hadn't been sure whether he was able to. But there he was, gasping for air, unable to stop himself, he who could always control his mood and its expressions.

"I was serious," she muttered weakly.

"It's-it's not that," he said between fits of laughter. "It's just that women usually tell me I don't have a heart." He continued laughing for a little while, under Bellatrix' totally dazzled face. Soon, his expression from cheerful became admiring, but Bellatrix was too confused and delighted by his sudden happiness to recognise the emotion.

Voldemort waved his wand and a fluffy green blanket appeared. He wrapped her body with it almost respectfully, while she just stared at him. He restored his expression of polite blankness and turned his attention back to his book. He sat on the sofa clumsily and they both lapsed into a difficult silence, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

_A/N: Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think._

_I wrote this while I was sick and would find my own heartbeat too loud, so Bella is not exaggeratting, but Voldemort isn't either. ;)_


End file.
